Nuketown (map)
|image = |caption = Gameplay in Nuketown. Notice the mannequins. |game = Call of Duty: Black Ops |teams = Spetsnaz vs. Black Ops |location = United States |terrain = Urban |modes = Demolition, Domination, Free For All, Team Deathmatch |combat = Close Quarters |console = mp_nuked |singleplayer = }} Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map "Dome." The map is based upon a typical US suburb, used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot. This can be found at a hole inside the fence on either of the two houses' spawns. You will need to follow the grass and jump from one rock to another. This will require you to boost your car. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow. It also features a nuke going off at the end of every game. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (not in the bus) in 15 seconds, the song Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones will play. "GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Gallery NuketownBird.png|Nuketown bird's eye view NuketownGrid.png|Nuketown's grid Nuketown .jpg|Huey's inbound route will let you see the nuclear bomb set far away from the map Nuketown.jpg Trivia *The Jeeps on the map resemble the JK models built from 2007 onwards, instead of the Willys Jeeps common in the 1960s. *David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time unlocks "a special surprise." This "surprise" is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *The town contains a sign which shows the current number of players. The sign reads "Welcome to Nuketown, Population of players." *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides. *In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason." *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be. *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a Volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3. *When using the Chopper Gunner killstreak on this map, you will start out seeing two rainbows next to each other, possibly a reference to the viral video, "Double Rainbow". *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD where there is a ramp that you must use nitro to clear, or the RC car blows up. This has a great use, as commonly the enemies will spawn on the other side of the map, allowing you to get many ills. References